


hopefully love will bring you back to me

by yamagusheep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, M/M, implied depression, yeah its so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are part of a family that is meant to stay together, but things never seem to go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hopefully love will bring you back to me

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote this in like three hours i am tr ash

“Koushi, I’m heading out now!”

 

Daichi’s voice rang throughout the house and Sugawara could hear it as he sat at the kitchen table with their twelve year old daughter. Both of them called out a quick goodbye before they heard the door shut as Daichi left their house. The family had just finished eating a nice meal, cleaned up, and chatted for a little bit before Daichi had to leave to meet up with a few of his co-workers for a beer or two.

 

The house was quiet and still as he let his daughter, Aiko, go on and get ready for bed, despite how early it was. It would give Sugawara some time to catch up with a few friends and possibly allow him to get a good read in. The sun had just set-- he wasn’t used to the house feeling so at rest; he wasn’t used to Daichi being away around this time. But, because of Daichi’s restless work hours and a considerable amount of overtime, Sugawara knew he needed an evening to have fun and get a little wild, (He hoped Daichi still had his limits as a thirty-four year old man.)

 

Time seemed to pass slowly when he was looking forward to something. He managed to read a few chapters of his current book, he caught up with his friends he hadn’t talked to in a while, and he got to really pay attention to Aiko-- not that he didn’t normally, it was just that when he worried about other things such as his own work or feeding the household, he didn’t get to hear from his beloved daughter so much. He wanted to know about his daughter’s friends and her school life. He wanted to know what she wanted for her upcoming birthday. There were many things he didn’t want to miss out on because of work or chores around the house. He told Aiko stories of when he was her age; how he and Daichi hadn’t even met at that point. He told her of their first date and how they were so in sync and worked greatly as a team.

 

He was surprised when Aiko asked him a question that he hadn’t expected at all: “Daddy, do you love each other? Will you always stay with Dad?”

 

Sugawara chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead in the dark of her room. “Of course, sweetheart. Always. Now, get some rest.” He didn’t think he’d stop treating her like a princess. He wanted the best for her and he promised to always keep the household environment suitable for her, no matter what.

 

-

 

Hours later, Suga was worried about Daichi. It was one o’clock and his damned husband wasn’t answering his phone or the many texts he had sent. Though Daichi was responsible, he knew that he was probably coming home drunk and it made Sugawara anxious. He was currently sitting on the couch in his pajamas, in the dark, and very tired. The jingle of keys in the lock made Sugawara sit straight up in his seat, turning to look at the door. The door opened slowly and in walked Daichi, just a tall figure in the dark.

“Daichi!” Suga murmured as he got up off the couch, heading over to Daichi, who was, surprisingly, walking normally. He didn’t seem drunk off his ass, not at all. He turned on the lights and saw Daichi setting down his keys on the table before slipping off his shoes. He smiled at Suga, though it wasn’t genuine, and greeted him. He figured Daichi was tired. His eyes traveled over his wrinkled clothes and sober eyes. “Did you drink a lot?” Sugawara asked him, helping him out of his coat like any other normal day.

 

“Not too much,” Daichi murmured, letting the coat slip off. Dark splotches littered his husband’s neck. Abruptly, Sugawara could hear all the guilt in Daichi’s voice as his own heart dropped to his stomach. He set the coat aside and let out a shaky breath. Those weren’t his marks, he’d never leave hickeys in such a visible place….

 

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered, his voice shaking in sync with his body. Daichi’s body slumped as the one word of confrontation was spoken.

 

“Koushi….” Sugawara’s eyes were watering. “Koushi, please, listen to me.” Daichi’s words were soft but Suga couldn’t believe him-- he couldn’t believe this.

 

“Who?” was the first thing that Sugawara asked. Who was it that Daichi would even consider messing around with?

 

“I… It was Ikejiri,” Daichi mumbled. Ikejiri. What was so good about him?

 

“Daichi,” Sugawara choked out, “Daichi, what the hell?” His eyes were clouded in tears that he didn’t want to cry, he was suffocated by words he couldn’t bring himself to say, and all of it hurt. “Why? You were sober enough to know the difference between right or wrong, weren’t you?”

 

A nod was given from Daichi, who opened his mouth to speak. “Koushi, I’m so sorry, I should have told you… I should have told you earlier,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Told me what?” Sugawara wasn’t sure if he could bear to hear it.

 

“Goddammit, Koushi, it’s not overtime. Ikejiri… we….” Sugawara didn’t listen to the last of the sentence. He knew, he knew what the hell was going on, and he didn’t like it one bit. His heart was breaking and suddenly he was sobbing.

 

“What the fuck? What’s so good about him, Daichi? What the hell does he have that I don’t? We have a fucking daughter to think about!” Suga’s voice was gradually raising, breaking in all different places as he cried and tried to yell simultaneously. Sugawara ignored Daichi’s hands, sitting down on the floor to try and figure things out right now, though that thought seemed impossible. “If you wanted to fucking have sex, I would have been more than happy to.”

Their sex life was healthy, their relationship was healthy-- or so it seemed.

 

“Daichi, don’t you still love me?” Suga’s voice was weak now from straining and his words came out almost as a whimper.

 

“Koushi, I… I do, you know that,” he whispered.

 

“Then what the fuck? Don’t you feel guilty when you fuck him? Don’t you feel guilty when you look at me?”

 

There was hesitation in all of Daichi’s movements and words. “Koushi, please, I… You know I love you, I love you and Aiko and so much. I would never want to hurt you guys,” Daichi said, reaching out to touch Suga’s cheek gently. His hand was slapped away.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

 

-

 

Weeks passed slowly, the world and time dragging on as Sugawara tried to continue to grasp what happened. At home, things were completely different. Some days Daichi didn’t come home, some days Aiko would keep asking about her father and what was wrong. She learned to not ask unless she wanted to watch her father start to break down in the middle of their dinner time-- a time that used to be filled with joy and fun for three of them. The chair across from Sugawara sat empty and cold. The ring on Sugawara’s left ring finger became colder and more painful to wear each day he wore it. He took it off and left it sitting in a drawer.

 

Sugawara often found Aiko in her father’s spot in bed, snuggling up to him on nights when they were both restless. Sugawara would start crying into her soft brown hair, playing with it and brushing through it with his fingers. “I still love your father,” he’d repeat. “I still love him with all my heart. You know how much he loved you, don’t you?” Aiko would nod and say yes, but sometimes, she wondered if he really did. If her father loved her, wouldn’t he stay to see her become a lovely young woman?

 

On the rare occasion that Daichi would actually be seen in the house, he would be collecting small things like his clothes or toiletries. His ring was gone, too. It was something Aiko picked up on very quickly. “Dad,” she started, watching him from the couch. She was normally silent, as she was unsure of what to say. “Dad, I miss you. Why are you and Daddy fighting? Why are you leaving us?” Aiko wanted answers.

 

But Daichi just shook his head, biting down on his lip. “I love you very much, sweetheart, but your dad and I, we need some time away from each other. Just for a little bit. I promise I’ll come see you on your birthday, okay?”

 

The days passed on and Aiko’s birthday came and went without a sign from Daichi. Sugawara was beyond upset and furious with Daichi who had promised to come see their daughter on her birthday, the birthday that would start her teenage years. Aiko was upset by this as well, but she made sure to never let her dad see that she was really heartbroken, too. All she wanted was for her dad to come back.

 

On the night of her birthday, Sugawara texted Daichi in a rage, saying how he couldn’t just walk out after making a promise to their daughter, to his daughter.

 

It wasn’t like Daichi and Sugawara had discussed divorce. Suga still loved Daichi deeply, as he had promised his daughter. His love for him was strong and though he was lied to, the bond between them was stronger than anything else. Nineteen years of love couldn’t just fade overnight, could it? Had Daichi fallen out of love so easily? The thought of that made Suga ache; made his eyes water and his heart wrench.

 

-

 

No, Suga discovered, Daichi had not fallen out of love with him.

 

Many months passed and Daichi was back in the house he had once left, crying and shaking in front of his poor daughter and husband. “Koushi, Koushi, I’m so fucking sorry.” Suga had Aiko behind him, waiting to hear what the man had to say. “I can’t live without you, I can’t live without my daughter and my family. I miss you, I miss you so much. I’m so sorry I hurt you both, I didn’t mean to. He was nothing compared to you, Koushi, and I never went back. I learned my lesson and I hope you can forgive me one day. Both of you. I’m so, so sorry Aiko. I should have been there for you when you needed someone the most.”

 

The two let Daichi in, Aiko with the ultimate say in what happened to Daichi. This had to affect her the most, as she was a growing girl who shouldn’t have had to experience that. She had to learn what pain was in the worst sense. Losing a loved one to something stupid, losing an important figure to something ridiculous.

 

Koushi and Daichi were sitting at the kitchen table, Aiko in the living room, waiting patiently. The two men were discussing things quietly, but they were both crying together. They had kissed and hugged and Daichi apologized and Koushi told him how much he needed him. He had become a mess for the longest time and it didn’t feel good at all. He felt more comfortable with his ring on and with his family complete.

 

“Dad?”

 

Both Suga and Daichi looked toward the entrance of the kitchen.

 

“Please, both of you, promise me you’ll always love each other, so I know that, no matter what, you’ll end up back together again.”

  
In unison, both of her parents said, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> please send me things to write at jesusasahi.tumblr.com


End file.
